


Subterranean Homesick Blue Pills

by MrProphet



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Subterranean Homesick Blue Pills

Jinx made her way silently through the maintenance ducts which threaded their way through the infrastructure of Zion. She paused at an intersection and checked her map, then scrambled swiftly down a ladder to find herself in front of a heavy, steel hatch. There was a metal pipe hanging by a chain on one side of the door and she used this to rap three times, paused and then rapped twice.

  
The hatch opened and a masked figure beckoned Jinx inside. She thought that the figure might have been that of a man, but the robe made it difficult to be sure. The mask bore the number ‘12’ on a small plate on the forehead.

“Welcome, sister,” ‘he’ said in a muffled, electronically distorted voice. He handed her a long robe and a mask, similar to his but distinct in detail. The plate bore the number 31.

Jinx pulled on the concealing robes and donned the mask.

“Do you understand the rules?”

“Um… the person who told me how to get here said, ah, no names.” Her voice was distorted by her mask so that she barely knew herself.

The masked dipped in a nod. “Only the numbers; and you have to speak on your first visit.” He closed the door and showed her through into an auditorium, where a small cluster of other robed figures gathered.

12 gently pushed Jinx forward, towards a tall figure with the number 1 on its brow. “We have a new sister,” it said, although how it could tell she was a woman Jinx did not know. “Sister, speak to us.”

Jinx swallowed hard beneath the mask. “I’m J… Number 31,” she said, “and I wish I’d taken the blue pill.”


End file.
